


Tiny Surprise

by scarletstring



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Animals, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstring/pseuds/scarletstring
Summary: Irene doesn't expect a tiny ball of yellow to greet her in the morning.





	1. Tiny Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. Seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene wakes up to something feathery and yellow.

Irene wakes up to something feathery and yellow.

 

She tries not to scream and hurl the tiny thing out the nearest window when it nestles against her neck, a small chirp squeaking out of its small beak.

 

Lifting a hand to curl the ball of yellow into her palm, Irene is careful to observe it, squinting at how it rubs its cheek against her skin, another chirp leaving its mouth.

 

A baby chick.

 

She wakes up in bed with a baby chick.

 

The only chick she thought she'd ever wake up with would be Sooyoung.

 

“...Hi?”

 

Chirp.

 

Irene blinks at the quick response, as if it understood her.

 

“I don't like chicken.”

 

Chirp chirp.

 

“...Right,” Irene thinks that maybe she's still sleeping, a weird dream aiming to confuse her for reality, and settles back into her pillow. “Yeah, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep.”

 

Chirp, chirp, chirp!

 

Irene groans, shutting her eyes and letting go of the baby chick to cover her ears. She could feel its tiny feet travel up from her chest, wobbling back to nestle against her, as if to burrow a hole into her neck.

 

“You're clingy.”

 

Chirp.

 

Irene peeks to her side, considers that maybe, just maybe, she isn't dreaming, and attempts to find Sooyoung who should be sleeping next to her. But all she sees is a bundle of clothes she remembers Sooyoung to have worn last night, unkempt beside her. Maybe Sooyoung went out for an errand?

 

She can feel the baby chick rub against her neck, as if it were a walking cotton ball.

 

Sooyoung's always been associated as a baby chick with their friends...

 

...Nah, it can't be. She's thinking too much.

 

Irene shuts her eyes, pretends there isn't a soft bundle of tiny yellow curled up against her, and attempts to sleep this all away. But when she feels the baby chick wiggle out from its resting spot, attempting to climb up her face, Irene groans.

 

“What's the matter _now?_ ”

 

She's muttering, not bothering to swat it away, too lazy to lift a hand, until something pecks her bottom lip like the pointy end of a pencil. Irene yelps, nearly slapping the tiny animal, stopping as soon as she realizes that the poor thing would probably not be able to handle a physical blow from a human being.

 

“You're annoying.” Irene says, vaguely wondering why she's even bothering to talk to the baby chicken like it could understand.

 

Chirp.

 

“So you agree?”

 

Chirp chirp!

 

“Is that a no?”

 

Chirp!

 

Oddly enough, it felt like a genuine conversation had actually occurred.

 

...Maybe a good morning workout will snap her out of this.

 

Leaving the bed once she settles the tiny animal atop the blankets, Irene changes into more comfortable attire, tying her hair up. She takes brief glances at the mirror to check up on the baby chicken on her bed, just to find it staring right back at her.

 

“What?”

 

Chirp.

 

“Do you want to exercise?”

 

Chirp!

 

“But you're tiny.”

 

Chirp chirp!

 

Irene sighs, spinning around and thinking that yes, she's probably gone crazy if she thinks this is completely okay, and scoops up the tiny animal in her palm; but not without hesitating first. She has to admit though, as much as she doesn't like animals, it's a little cute.

 

She crouches to settle it on the floor, watching it patter around while she lays out her yoga mat. Stretches come instinctively, body already accustomed to her flexibility, while the baby chick stares up at her from the side.

 

Irene chuckles when she sees its wobbly attempt to balance on one leg, as if to mimic her.

 

“You're doing pretty good.”

 

Chirp!

 

“How about some push-ups?”

 

Chirp!

 

Irene repositions herself, hands and feet sprawled out on the mat, back straight. She manages to go through a few of them until the baby chick moves from its spot beside her, pausing to be just below her face.

 

“What is it?”

 

Chirp.

 

Brows furrowing out of confusion and the lack of understanding, Irene attempts to do one more push-up, lowering herself carefully so as to not slam face-first into the fluff of yellow, pausing higher than she normally would.

 

Chirp chirp!

 

For some reason, Irene can tell it’s upset. Especially when it stomps a foot to the ground, its feathers for arms raising up as if indignant.

 

She tries to go a little lower, note how the animal no longer looks like its feathers have been ruffled. Irene pauses again, amused when the ball of yellow squeaks as if to whine.

 

Chirp chirp!

 

“Any lower and I'll end up squishing you with my face.”

 

Chirp chirp!

 

Irene doesn't budge, more entertained at watching it throw a tantrum, its feathers flapping in the air, feet hopping off the floor.

 

One jump that's higher than the rest startles Irene, paired with a peck on her bottom lip, before the fluff of yellow lands back on the ground, looking triumphant.

 

Did it just kiss her?

 

“…You know, you remind me of Sooyoung.” Irene says, watching the animal tilt its head. “Wants a lot of attention, throws tantrums, and whines until she gets what she wants.”

 

Laughter spills her mouth as the baby chicken chirps in response, feathers raising up again, stumbling on stomping feet. It almost trips over if not for her hand intercepting its fall.

 

Irene smiles when she feels it rub against her skin, before poking her finger with its tiny beak, as if anger still lines its body.

 

“You act like I complained about you and not Sooyoung,” she pauses, frowning when the animal stops to stare up at her, as if encouraging her to continue. “...Sooyoung?”

 

Chirp!

 

That sounded too happy to not be a “Yes.”

 

“You're saying you're Sooyoung?”

 

Chirp!

 

Suddenly Irene is convinced she's really still dreaming.

 

Because Sooyoung as a baby chick? Sure, Sooyoung's often been compared to one, but it doesn't mean she'd turn _into_ one. That's like saying she'd turn into a bunny just because people tell her she looks like one.

 

Sitting up, looking down to scrutinize the baby chick still staring up at her, as if gauging her reaction, Irene frowns.

 

Has she gone crazy?

 

“I'm dreaming,” Irene says, standing up. “Yeah, I'm probably still dreaming.”

 

She pretends not to hear the sudden burst of chirping by her feet, opting to go back to bed, sleep this odd reality away – and for _good._

 

Until she's yelping at a particularly hard poke to her toe, hopping on one leg to cradle her poor foot, glaring at the tiny ball of yellow still chirping away on the floor.

 

Chirp, chirp, chirp!

 

“You're violent.”

 

Chirp!

 

For a second, Irene considers kicking the tiny thing out of childish spite, but the thought is gone as fast as it comes, watching it skitter away towards the kitchen.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Chirp!

 

Irene frowns, watching it struggle to climb up the kitchen chair, its feather-arms flapping in the air. As much as it tries to jump, it certainly can't fly.

 

Sighing, Irene lends it her hand, guiding it up until it chirps, signaling her to let it roam the surface of the table.

 

Irene will let this anomaly reality slide, only so that she could watch what this tiny chick plans to do with the bowl of fruits.

 

“You want an orange?” She asks once she spots the animal prodding the fruit with its beak. “Are you even allowed to eat this?”

 

Irene grabs it for her, peeling the skin off, until the baby chick saunters towards her hands, poking her finger.

 

It seems like it's instructing her, watching the way it moves its head from left to right, as if to lay something down.

 

Irene frowns. “Like this?”

 

She makes sure the peeled skin remains intact like a sheet of crumpled paper, spreading it flat, the soft inside facing up.

 

When the animal settles on top of the skin, silence claims Irene's lips as the baby chick begins poking holes across it as if to write.

 

Since when did animals know how to write?

 

“J...” Irene sounds out the letters being written, “...O...”

 

With the final curve, the baby chick stares up at her, looking smug.

 

“…Y.”

 

Chirp!

 

Irene blinks.

 

“'Joy?'“

 

It's a nickname Sooyoung had given herself long ago, as if to reflect her bubbly appearance and mask the elusive mischief hidden beneath.

 

Chirp!

 

Irene can't think of anything to say, not when the baby chick is walking towards her again, ushering her with its head to move lower.

 

When Irene obeys out of sheer shock of trying to absorb everything in, the ball of yellow pecks her bottom lip again.

 

Chirp!

 

_Oh god._

 

“Sooyoung?!”

 

-

 

In hindsight, she should've known.

 

One, she doesn't own any pet. And out of all things, she wouldn't own a baby chicken. She especially wouldn't let it sleep in her bed.

 

Second, Sooyoung's as much of a neat-freak as her; she wouldn't leave her clothes in bed without folding them at least.

 

But what bothers her most is the fact that Sooyoung turned into a baby chick. Why would she turn into an animal? Did she get cursed?

 

“You know,” Irene starts, rubbing her finger against the animal's tiny head. “I kind of like you like this.”

 

Chirp.

 

Plus a tilt of its – _her,_ head.

 

“'Why'?” Considering it's been two days since she's first found Sooyoung as a tiny ball of yellow, she's gotten accustomed to her gestures. “Because you're not a giant anymore.”

 

Irene chuckles at the baby chick's chest puffing out; she can easily imagine Sooyoung huffing at her right at this moment.

 

Curling her fingers around the animal, Irene scoops up yellow into her palm, rubbing her thumb across its tummy.

 

Irene smiles at the baby chick's soft chirp, visibly content, snuggling deeper into her hand.

 

“Because I can hold you like this.”

 

Chirp!

 

“It's too bad, though.” Irene says, pausing to rest her cheek against the surface of the kitchen's table. “I can't really kiss you anymore. At least, not like I used to.”

 

The baby chick is waddling out of her hand, crossing a short distance before its gentle feathers press against her nose. A soft chirp seeps into Irene's ears, knowing that somehow, Sooyoung's trying to cheer her up.

 

“How did you get like this anyway?”

 

Chirp.

 

“You don't know?”

 

Chirp.

 

“Same.”

 

As much as she adores having a baby chick accompany her (it's been fun having Sooyoung sit on her shoulder – who knew that would ever be possible), Irene would like to have her girlfriend back – and preferably as a human woman.

 

Research on humans turning into animals haven't been fruitful. Most were articles on human experiments and Irene would click the tab close as soon as she'd catch even a glimpse of tubes punctured anywhere in the body.

 

She knew Sooyoung didn't like looking at those either, considering how often the baby chick would attempt to scurry deeper against her neck, as if to make it hollow enough to bury itself there.

 

Weak chirps would worm its way into her ears and it'd be a sign to cuddle with the tiny bundle of yellow for the rest of the day. Sooyoung's always been more sensitive than she'd like to admit.

 

She could tell during the nights when they're huddled in bed that Sooyoung's missing her old body too. Irene can't feel the hug, but how the baby chick smothers itself against her cheek, she can feel Sooyoung crave for something closer.

 

So when they're in bed again, chuckling at Sooyoung's immediate motion to embrace her cheek, Irene reaches up to comb her finger against its head.

 

“I miss holding you, too.”

 

When Irene hears the small chirp in return, she makes sure she doesn't crush Sooyoung in her sleep, curling to her side and cradling the animal upwards so the baby chick snuggles against her forehead instead.

 

-

 

As soon as morning comes, Irene groans at a tight grip around her.

 

It's suffocating enough that she pulls away, eyes blearily blinking to find Sooyoung snuggling against her, nude beneath the blanket.

 

“…Sooyoung?”

 

Her voice is a mere whisper, still keenly aware of her girlfriend still in slumber. Irene’s gentle when she curls strands of ebony behind Sooyoung’s ear, attempt to finally see her face. She hasn’t realized how much she’s missed seeing Sooyoung as a human woman again until now, a pout coiling her girlfriend’s lips, nuzzling her as if seeking for more warmth.

 

The sight is a relief that swells in Irene's chest, the smile she feels lighting up along her face the moment she hears Sooyoung mutter “...Unnie…”

 

Holding Sooyoung closer, comfort working through her fingers at the touch of skin under her hands, Irene thinks back on her short adventure with the baby chick. It was fun while it lasted, but she’s glad Sooyoung's back.

 

Irene leans in to press her lips against pouting ones; grinning when she can feel Sooyoung’s mouth loosen to an instinctive smile.

 

After all, she can kiss her girlfriend properly again.

 

She knows Sooyoung won’t be able to hear her, but she greets her anyway.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Snuggling tighter, Irene shuts her eyes, waiting for sleep to fog over once more. As much as Irene would love to wake her up and hear how it was like being a tiny animal, she'll let Sooyoung sleep a little longer.

 

-

 

Joy wakes up to fluffy white.

 

It's soft and furry, and comfortable to touch. But as much as it was adorable, it certainly gave her a little scare when all she felt was something moving around her.

 

Suddenly she could understand exactly what her girlfriend had gone through.

 

She giggles when the white bunny nuzzles against her cheek, whiskers tickling her skin, bringing a hand up to smooth her palm over the small body of soft white.

 

“Joohyun unnie?”

 

The bunny is shifting, slipping out of her hand, before placing a light peck on her lips.

 

Joy giggles against the tender touch of a furry kiss.

 

“Good morning to you too, unnie.”

 


	2. Tiny White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Joy were allowed to choose, she'd go for dogs any day of the week.
> 
> But she couldn't choose and Joohyun isn’t one. She supposed that rabbits are okay. They can't be all that bad, anyway. It is her girlfriend, after all.

If Joy were allowed to choose, she'd go for dogs any day of the week.

 

But she _couldn't_ choose and Joohyun _isn’t_ one. She supposed that rabbits are okay. They can't be all that bad, anyway. It _is_ her girlfriend, after all.

 

Just quieter, smaller, and fluffier – and a whole lot more adorable.

 

“Unnie, you're so cute!”

 

Joy coos watching the bunny snarl at Yerim, as if to frighten her off with its tiny teeth and fluffy small tail and thumping feet.

 

She doesn't know what's gotten into Joohyun. Maybe it's because neither of them invited Yerim over, the younger girl prone to dropping by whenever she wanted, but she won't scold Joohyun for being prickly.

 

Joohyun’s always been cute when she’s angry – but now, even _more_ so.

 

She scoops up Joohyun into her arms for the umpteenth time this morning, nuzzling a smile against her white fur – _god_ , she didn't think her girlfriend could get any more adorable but _here she is._

 

Joy wants nothing more than to snuggle up with her forever.

 

“‘Unnie’?” Yerim's voice is easy to read, confusion palpable along the frown on her lips. “You consider the bunny your ‘Unnie’? Joohyun unnie’s going to be jealous.”

 

A sly smile curls along Joy’s lips, her cheek squished against the rabbit, not willing to let her go because Joohyun unnie’s _just so soft._

 

“I'm not too worried,” Joy combs her fingers across the bunny’s back, white fur filling out the spaces between her fingers. Joohyun purrs. “I think she'll like it.”

 

“Well,” Yerim looms closer, hovering to stare at the animal’s ears. “It sounds like your bunny likes it, at least.”

 

Joy giggles, pressing a kiss on the rabbit’s forehead. “I knew she would.”

 

Yerim hums, her hand reaching out to prod the animal. Joohyun jolts as soon as her finger taps the back of her head, burrowing deeper into Joy's arms that it has Joy cooing louder.

 

“She’s so... _jumpy_ ,” Yerim says, poking the bunny’s back that Joy feels her jump again, hearing her whine in the crook of her elbow. “She kind of reminds me of Joohyun unnie.”

 

Joy brushes the bunny’s back, hopes it’s enough to ease the animal. She can’t read Joohyun’s mind, but it isn’t hard to figure out that Joohyun’s still adjusting to her current predicament. Her spooked behavior is natural; Joy knows it took a bit of time to understand herself that she had turned into a baby chick.

 

Being as tiny as one felt disorienting.

 

“That’s why she’s ‘Unnie’.”

 

Yerim is hovering closer again. “But is Joohyun unnie okay with this? Isn't she afraid of literally _anything_ that moves?”

 

Joy raises a brow. “Doesn’t that apply to you, too?”

 

“...I mean, _yeah_ , but it’s not like _I’m_ the one living with you.” She pauses, her gaze flicking towards the bedroom door. “Which reminds me, where _is_ Joohyun unnie?”

 

Joy freezes.

 

She would’ve laughed at the feeling of Joohyun stiffening up in her arms too; how her bunny ears perk up, alert as if plotting the next course of action. Joy’s busy trying to come up with her own – make up an excuse, _anything_.

 

It wasn’t like she was prepared for Joohyun turning into an animal.

 

“She’s, um,” Joohyun’s poking her chest with her tiny paw, head nodding towards the entrance of their apartment. “Out! Grocery shopping. Yeah. That’s it.”

 

Yerim frowns. “...Why do you sound like you’re trying to convince yourself?”

 

If only Yerim was as slow as Seulgi.

 

“You’re thinking too much, geez.” Joy waves her off, scratching Joohyun’s head to ease the tension she feels in her tiny body. “Why are you here, anyway?”

 

“What, I can’t visit two of my favorite people?”

 

Joy scoffs. “Seulgi unnie and Seungwan unnie are your favorite people,”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“They actually _listen_ to you.”

 

Yerim huffs, muttering under her breath. “...Touché.”

 

Joohyun’s shifting around in her arms, feels her attempt to move upwards, her paws brushing against Joy’s chest.

 

“What is it, Unnie?”

 

Joy helps Joohyun up, giggling when Joohyun makes enough traction to climb, paws pressing against her collarbone before whiskers tickle her neck, feeling the animal breathe against her skin.

 

“I think she’s trying to kiss you,” Yerim looks fascinated, shifting over to get a better look. “When did you get her, anyway?”

 

Happiness surges up Joy’s chest when she feels Joohyun bury herself against her. She keeps a hand to the bunny’s back in case she falls.

 

“Today,”

 

“You made a bunny like you this much _already_?”

 

“What can I say?” Joy tilts her head so she could nuzzle her nose against Joohyun, “I’m irresistible.”

 

She pretends not to hear the rabbit huff.

 

-

 

“Come on, Unnie!”

 

A whine.

 

Joy grunts, tugging at black and white stripes. “It's going to look cute on you!”

 

A snarl. Joy tries again.

 

She yelps at a bite to her finger. “Unnie! That's not nice!”

 

It didn't seem to bother Joohyun, appearing to prefer growling at her despite the little striped shirt already halfway through her white fluffy torso.

 

She just needs to convince Joohyun to put her limbs through the sleeves.

 

“Please, Unnie?” Joy tugs at the tiny clothing again, hopes her frown and watery eyes do the trick, feeling tears pool beneath her eyelids. “For me?”

 

The rabbit's gone quieter, like she’s considering her request, the low growl fading to a silence. Joohyun even looks defeated, ears drooping and body flopping forward like she can't get up anymore, as if surrendering to her every whim.

 

Joy squeals, giddy hands eager to slip Joohyun's little hands and feet through the material, rubbing her thumbs over tiny shoulders just to let Joohyun know she appreciates it.

 

She kisses Joohyun's forehead just so she knows how grateful she is, giggling when she feels whiskers tickle her skin, a tiny peck pressing against her cheek.

 

Joohyun's never played dress-up with her (because they were grown women and even then, they never really thought about it), but as soon as Joy walked by the pet store that afternoon, Yerim having left for work an hour before, she spotted tiny clothes hanging off a rack like a beacon calling out for her and Joy couldn't resist.

 

It's not like she'd get another chance to dress Joohyun up in miniature clothing, again (she has no idea how long this magic, or curse, _whatever this is,_ will last, but it probably wouldn’t be for much longer), so she might as well enjoy it while she still can.

 

Joy takes her Polaroid, snuggling Joohyun close, squishing her cheek against soft fur, and grins.

 

“Now say _carrot_!”

 

Click.

 

Joy should've expected the bite on her cheek.

 

-

 

The first time she sleeps with Joohyun as a bunny, excitement barely leaves her skin.

She's ecstatic at the mere thought of cuddling a rabbit (she’s lost count of how many she’s already given), so it doesn't take long before she's holding Joohyun close, blanket sprawled over her legs, the bunny flailing its arms and feet as if scrambling to move.

 

Disappointment paints a frown over Joy's lips. “Unnie…”

 

Maybe she was being too clingy. But still.

 

She watches the rabbit hop away from her, settling onto a purple pillow that Joohyun's had since she was a teenager, and flopping there.

 

Joy whines, poking Joohyun's little tail. “But I want to hug you…”

 

The rabbit merely huffs, twisting around so Joy can't prod her tail, anymore.

 

Joy scoots closer, bringing out teary eyes and a choked up throat and a trembling voice. “...Unnie…”

 

Joohyun's ears perk up, holding in a smile behind quaking lips when she sees Joohyun turn back to her.

 

Good thing she took acting lessons on the side.

 

She waits, watching Joohyun contemplate with ears still standing and nose twitching, before she's slowly getting up, hopping back towards her.

 

Happy giggles bubble past Joy’s lips when tiny paws wipe off tears already scarring her face, reaching out to cradle the small ball of soft white, making sure she doesn't squeeze the life out of Joohyun, combing a hand across Joohyun's head.

 

“I'm okay, Unnie.” She feels bad for pretending, nuzzling against Joohyun's fur. “...I'm okay.”

 

Joy apologizes by letting Joohyun settle back on her respective pillow, reaching a compromise by tugging the entire thing closer; she never considered that maybe Joohyun couldn't sleep without her favorite pillow.

 

Readjusting the blanket over her legs, Joy falls asleep watching Joohyun's eyes droop to a close.

 

-

 

Joy didn't think she'd have an argument with Joohyun when she’s still a rabbit.

 

It's not like one of them could talk back, scathe with sharp words and a dagger tongue, or slam doors like hammers to the heart.

 

But here she is, scolding her lovely unnie because she won't listen to her even when she's a tiny – _and a little helpless_ , animal.

 

“Unnie! I told you, you can't do laundry when you're like this!” Joy snatches Joohyun's striped shirt from under the bunny, watching her roll off onto the mattress – _how cute._ “You can't even _fold_ with those hands!”

 

The rabbit is back on her feet, a low growl seeping into Joy’s ears, tiny white body quaking as if volcanic fire tremors throughout. Joy wouldn't be surprised if Joohyun were to pounce right at this moment, maybe even bite her face off. And probably _not_ in the way Joy prefers to be bitten, either.

 

Joy's eyes widen as soon as the bunny starts charging towards her.

 

“U-Unnie—!”

 

She ducks, dodging a leap that Joohyun wouldn't have been able to make as a human, watching her land back on the floor with legs still intact, spinning around, growling and thumping the ground as if getting ready to lunge. _Again._

 

Okay. Maybe she's _not_ so helpless as a little animal. But to think she’s just as terrifying as a bunny as she was being a human woman – she can't catch a break.

 

Joy rolls her eyes, straightening out the shirt with a flick of her wrists, sighing as she sits back down on the bed.

 

“Fine. Sorry, I meant _paws_. Happy, now?”

 

The bunny snorts – or at least, it sounds close enough, looking calmer before Joohyun is scurrying towards her, hopping onto her lap and nudging the shirt with her nose as if to still attempt at folding clothes.

 

Joy giggles at the light weight, bringing a hand beneath the bunny to scoop her up, settling her on her shoulder instead.

 

“Unnie, I can't fold any clothes if you're in the way.” She rubs her nose against Joohyun's fur, placing kisses on soft fluff. “Just relax, okay?”

 

She hears the animal mewl, a low hum that’s warm against Joy’s ears, feels Joohyun’s whiskers brush up her neck. She feels Joohyun nestle against her, no doubt getting comfortable, and Joy wants nothing more than to cuddle with her again – laundry be damned.

 

She ignores the prickling tug in her chest and the memory reel of folding clothes with Joohyun on Sundays like these, and thinks, _it won't be for long_ ; she'll come back.

 

Joy kisses her again, smiling into tender white, and begins to fold the clothes Joohyun couldn't.

 

-

 

The second time she sleeps with a bunny Joohyun, it's four in the morning and all she wants to do is shut her eyes.

 

“Unnie, I just want to sleep, okay?” Joy pushes the ball of white off her chest, putting her back on cotton purple. She can’t breathe properly when there’s weight on top of her. “It's late. I'm tired.”

 

Whimpers squeeze into her head even when she tries to muffle the sound, pressing pillows against her ears. But it's so _loud_.

 

Joy huffs, glancing back at the rabbit just to see Joohyun's entire body trembling, as if fear colored her fur, her ears droopy and low.

 

She turns to face her, frantic hands scrambling to hold Joohyun close, massage whatever's making her girlfriend quake this early in the morning.

 

Joy jolts at the crackle of thunder.

 

More whimpers filter into her ears, tiny white shaking in her grip.

 

It all makes sense, now.

 

“Shh, it's okay, Unnie.” She sprinkles feather-light kisses against shivering fluff, brushing the back of her hand against Joohyun's cheek. “I'm here. I'm here.”

 

Joy feels Joohyun gradually still, the tremors dissipating along with her whimpers. Relief washes over her when she feels Joohyun burrow deeper into her neck, purple pillow long forgotten.

 

Thunder still rumbles through her ears, going quieter and quieter until there's nothing left to hear. Joy makes sure to continue massaging lines over Joohyun's cheek, remembering all the times she's done this before.

 

_(“I can’t believe you’re still afraid of thunder,”_

_“Shut up,” Joohyun’s voice trembles even when it’s steadier than her fingers, feeling them clutch the back of her shirt. “It’s just_ loud, _okay? I don’t like it when it’s loud.”_

_Joy’s long since learned that Joohyun finds the most comfort when she feels warmth massage her cheek – so she does just that; the back of her hand mapping invisible lines against trembling skin._

_“I do,” she says, grinning at Joohyun’s scoff. “Because now we’re like_ this. _”_

_Joy yelps from a hard pinch to her back.)_

 

Curtains call over her eyes, feeling sleep fog over her mind, memories dissipating; but not without the fleeting thought that even when Joohyun's already here, she still finds herself missing her.

 

-

 

Even though it’s been a week (she ignores how it’s lasting longer than when she had been a baby chick) Joy’s still not used to having a girlfriend be even tinier than she already was.

 

She’s made enough jokes about Joohyun’s height that she’s gotten tired of _making_ them. Doesn’t help that Joohyun’s tongue is as sharp as their kitchen knives.

 

But it _does_ still have some perks.

 

“Cozy, Unnie?” Joy combs her fingers across the rabbit’s head, how adorable her girlfriend looks in the comfort of her large purse, the cart squeaking with every turn. “I never thought we'd go shopping like this. It's kind of cool, isn't it? You're not heavy to push around, for one.”

 

A low snarl greets her, lighting up a grin across Joy's face, cooing and brushing Joohyun's forehead to ease the annoyance so clearly etched into her body.

 

She leans in and leaves a kiss on Joohyun's nose. “You’re so cute when you're mad.”

 

Getting groceries isn't usually a lonely task. She's always had Joohyun around to help pick out all the things they need, and it isn't like she's currently alone, either.

 

But it's different when Joohyun's beside her, poking her ribs to let her know what they should and shouldn't get – and she can't even _do_ that.

 

Joy tells her what’s been bugging her for the past seven days.

 

“You know, I kind of miss you.”

 

The rabbit's looking at her, ears perked up and eyes attentive like all the times Joohyun would sit and just listen to her, whether it be about the weather, or ranting about her coworkers.

 

Joy brushes Joohyun's forehead. She misses the smooth touch of skin beneath her fingertips, too.

 

“I miss hearing you scold me about getting too much chicken.” She chuckles, feeling warm at the memory of them arguing over the fridge being filled with food Joohyun can't eat. “I miss hearing you tell me you love me, too.”

 

The rabbit's quiet, but Joy knows Joohyun's paying more attention than she's ever given – and Joohyun's already given a lot.

 

Joy bends to rub her nose against Joohyun's, sighing at the whiskers grazing her cheeks. “...I don’t know, I just – I guess I just miss _you._ ”

 

Out of all the things she expects from Joohyun, a kiss on her lips, maybe even a fluffy hug, or a bite on her nose, running away isn't one of them.

 

“U-Unnie?!” Joy yelps, heart stuck in her throat as soon as Joohyun jumps out of her bag, leaping off the cart. “W-Wait, where are you going?!”

 

Did she upset her?

 

Joy scrambles after the rabbit, leaving behind her cart filled with items she hasn't purchased, panic rising up her chest at the thought of all the things that could happen to Joohyun when she’s just an animal to everyone and everything else.

 

“Unnie!”

 

Chasing after her girlfriend with legs that could leap for distances wasn't what Joy had in mind when she took Joohyun out for grocery shopping.

 

Joy’s voice stalls in her throat as soon as she makes it through automatic doors, her chest squeezing at the sight of Joohyun crossing the road, cars zooming past and people walking by.

 

Joy shoves her way through crowds, mutters an unapologetic _sorry_ for every pedestrian that gets in her way, panting for each breath Joohyun manages to scare off with every risky jump – over food stands, across cars, between footfalls – and hopes that _nothing_ happens.

 

“U-Unnie!”

 

If only she had longer legs.

 

Joy slumps against a bricked wall facing a little shop filled with bouquets and colors, designs painted in pretty curves and zig-zags and loops. She catches her breath, wheezing for air, legs burning and feet aching for all the distance she had to make.

 

Her worries dissipate as soon as she reads the logo posted above her:

 

Sunny's Flower Shop.

 

Did Joohyun want something from here?

 

Joy jumps at the shrill cry of a woman, hears faint staggers of footsteps and words, _“S-Stay back!”_ and _“My precious flowers!”_ before automatic doors open and the bunny is hopping back towards her, a single rose dangling from her little mouth.

 

It shouldn't be worth all the tears, really. Joohyun just committed theft – and probably destruction of property, too (considering all the yelling), and as romantic as it was, it was also _illegal._

 

But screw it, her girlfriend ran all this way to get her a rose. No way she'd let anyone ruin _that._

 

Not even the shopkeepers.

 

So when they come bumbling out of the store, pointing fingers and accusing her precious bunny of leaving a mess and stealing a single flower, Joy plays her part of a lonely woman whose heart had been broken that same day.

 

Tears fill up her eyes, her throat going parched.

 

“S-So she must've understood that my boyfriend left and just—” Joy chokes out a sob, notices from the corner of her eyes the shopkeepers raising their hands as if to do something – anything. “…S-She’s just so sweet, isn't she?”

 

She scoops up Joohyun into her arms, holding her close, smothers her wails against fluffy white, feeling Joohyun shudder. She's probably crying too loud that it's even scaring Joohyun but _whatever_ – as long as it's convincing enough.

 

“D-Don’t cry, ma’am, we understand.”

 

Joy feels someone rub her back, hears another murmur something about not needing to be responsible for any damages and wonders if they should call a cab.

 

With puffy eyes and throat scathed with tears, Joy shakes her head, motioning to walk away – and preferably far enough that she could finally wipe her eyes and snot off.

 

“T-Thank you, but I'll be okay,” she sniffles, hears Joohyun scoff. “I just, I'd like to be alone, now…”

 

Joy makes sure her shoulders are slumped, appear as if sobs still wrack her entire frame, quaking as she turns away, trudging off until there's nothing but trees and benches surrounding them, feeling Joohyun tap a paw against her chin.

 

Joy chuckles. “...I was pretty good, wasn't I, Unnie?”

 

The bunny purrs, nudging the corner of her lips, and Joy takes it as a _yes, always_ \- because that's what Joohyun always says when she does something great.

 

Pulling back just enough to properly stare at her girlfriend and the rose still fitted in her mouth, Joy wonders how she still has tears left to shed (she had used up _a lot_ just for her impromptu performance), feeling her eyelids well up again, brimming at the edges.

 

“Unnie…” Joy settles on a bench, letting Joohyun plop down on her lap. She watches Joohyun drop the flower, nudging it with her nose as if telling her to take it. So Joy does. “...You really didn't have to.”

 

Joohyun's crawling closer, nuzzling her stomach.

 

It’s nothing unique. They gift each other flowers and clothes and fancy dinners every anniversary, so this shouldn’t call for shaky fingers and a pounding heart. Hell, today isn’t even a special _day._ There’s nothing to really celebrate.

 

Tears spill past her eyelids regardless, lips trembling to keep a sob in. She's no longer pretending – not when she doesn't need to.

 

God, even as a rabbit, Joohyun sure knows how to turn on the waterworks.

 

Joy rakes fingers across Joohyun’s back. “...You're not supposed to make your girlfriend cry this much, you know.”

 

The bunny says nothing, as expected, feeling Joohyun bury herself against her shirt, tiny paws attempting to wrap around her. It's louder than any words Joohyun's ever said in a long time.

 

They haven't had a moment like this in a while, now that she thinks about it. They've always been too busy with work; not dedicating any time to just be _together_ , not even for hugs. They’ve been reserving time for each other only for anniversaries and nothing else.

 

How sad that the most time they’ve spent together has been as animals.

 

Joy sighs, rubbing Joohyun’s cheek.

 

If this was some sort of wacky life lesson made by whoever – or _whatever_ it is, as much as she doesn’t appreciate being forced into dealing with things she’s not prepared for, it’s one she won’t take for granted.

 

Joy pulls her closer. “I miss holding you, too.”

 

-

 

When it's time for bed, Joy makes sure the rose is dipped in a pretty vase with a bit of water.

 

Joohyun's already prepared – not that she needed much pampering, burrowed in the middle of her designated pillow, fluffy white a stark contrast to cotton purple.

 

Joy slips into the sheets next to her, staring at the soft ball of white, making sure Joohyun is as comfortable as possible, tugging the blanket up over Joohyun.

 

Brushing the back of her fingers against Joohyun's cheek, Joy watches her eyes gradually fall shut, still amused that massaging the same spot does the trick even when she’s an animal.

 

Joy leans in to kiss Joohyun's forehead, muttering _sweet dreams_ and wonders how many nights it'll take before she finally gets to sleep with her girlfriend as a human woman, again.

 

-

 

Joy wakes up to smooth skin and soft kisses.

 

She giggles against a mouth she's longed to taste, lips warm and tender, knowing exactly how to make her smile with whispers of _good morning_ and _I’ve missed kissing you like this._

 

Joy doesn't mind staying in bed a little longer, preferring to cuddle with Joohyun and finally feel arms wrap around her and hold her closer.

 

“…You're back,” it's muffled against Joohyun's neck, smiling against the touch of soft skin against her lips. “...You're finally back.”

 

Joohyun's fingers comb through her hair, sighing at the familiar motion that Joy’s been missing for far too long.

 

“I am,” Joohyun's smile is soft against her forehead, “about time, huh.”

 

Joy hugs her tighter, feeling smooth skin against her fingertips.

 

 _Yeah,_ she thinks. About damn time.

 

-

 

They're settled on the couch, facing each other with legs crossed and small smiles.

 

Joy can't help but just stare. Joohyun is back. Human, again. And it's obvious by Joohyun's steady gaze that her girlfriend can't help but just look, too.

 

Which makes sense, considering she had been an animal the last time Joohyun's been a person.

 

Joohyun leans an arm against the cushion, resting her cheek on her knuckles. “You know, it felt like you preferred me as a bunny rather than a woman.”

 

Laughter bubbles past Joy’s throat, shrugging, feeling playful. Of course Joohyun would start with something like that. Always competitive.

 

“Well,” Joy pauses, tapping a finger against her chin, the corners of her lips quirking up. “You’re not wrong.”

 

Joohyun rolls her eyes. “I should've appreciated you more when you were a baby chicken.”

 

“You should have,” Joy sticks her tongue out, reaching over to nudge Joohyun's elbow. “I was super cute, wasn’t I?”

 

“Maybe,” a sigh, “But you were _definitely_ just as whiny.”

 

She pouts, uncrossing her legs just so she could kick Joohyun’s shin, hearing her girlfriend yelp.

 

Joy scoots closer, resting her arm against Joohyun’s knee so she could lean in and settle her chin against her palm.

 

“Well, I think you're pretty cute as a woman.”

 

Joohyun arches a brow. “Only ‘pretty cute’?”

 

“Bunnies are hard to beat, Unnie.” A smile spreads across her face, reaching out with a free hand to rub Joohyun’s arm. “With your little fluffy tail and soft ears and how you hopped around with your tiny _feet—_ ”

 

Joohyun scoffs, rubbing her temple. “I get it, I get it.”

 

“But,” Joy grins, leaning in until she’s snuggling up close, making Joohyun's arms circle around her even when her girlfriend groans in protest. “Nothing beats _this_.”

 

Joohyun’s giggles are warm against her head. “And what is _this,_ exactly?”

 

Joy shifts to rest against Joohyun's neck, shutting her eyes and letting her eyelids press against soft skin. Her arms stay snug around Joohyun, pressing closer when she feels Joohyun's hands grip her back. How tangible.

 

“...Us. Just like this.” She mumbles, feeling Joohyun's legs uncross to stretch, getting tangled up with hers. And it stays. “…I like us like _this._ ”

 

Joohyun's response is tracing circles against her back, a quiet hum painting warmth against Joy's scalp, whispering words to melt love into her skin.

 

“...Me, too.”

 

Cuddling with a bunny can be loads of fun. But nothing's better than being able to feel Joohyun’s arms hold her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation to a story I didn't think I'd actually continue. But here it is. Hope you all liked it. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> …Yeah, I don’t know what this is either; except that it’s purely crack and all I really wanted was to have a baby chick Sooyoung and a bunny Joohyun. So here it is. And no, I don’t know why they turned, either. So don’t think too much.


End file.
